Bad Volunteer - Go to Papua
by Kanabee
Summary: ...cobalah untuk menunjukkan kata hatimu dengan benar. Dari awal kita menjalin hubungan sudah sepakat bahwa semua tentang aku dan kau, tidak perlu orang lain tau apalagi menilai. Jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk berbicara, tunjukkan padaku, dengan benar, tanpa ditutup-tutupi." / SasuNaru / #EventBirthday2017 /


Dalam sejarah 100 tahun belakangan, manusia memasuki era modern. Sumber energi digali dari perut bumi. Minyak-minyak, batubara, gas bumi, semua energi fosil yang telah dibentuk oleh alam dikeluarkan untuk kepantingan umat manusia. Menciptakan kehidupan yang bahkan tidak terbayangkan oleh generasi leluhurnya.

Manusia terus dan terus membakar, melepaskan emisi ke atmosfer. Kelebihan karbon diudara bukanlah perkara yag baik. Kurva peningkatan suhu atmosfer meningkat jauh lebih tinggi dari abad-abad sebelumnya. Menghasilkan efek rumah kaca, pemanasan secara global terjadi. Mengacaukan keseimbangan yang sudah terjaga ribuan tahun.

Perubahan iklim merupakan keniscayaan. Semua yang hidup di bumi ikut menanggungnya tanpa terkecuali.

* * *

Papua – wilayah yang memiliki hutan tropis terluas di Indonesia. Di dalamnya adalah habitat hampir separuh kehidupan yang ada di bumi. Gunung-gunung Papua yang tertutupi vegetasi tak tertembus, menjadikannya benteng alami. Mengisolasi sebagian masyarakat pedalaman yang tergabung dalam jaring-jaring rantai kehidupan yang selaras dengan alam.

Tahun demi tahun, siklus terus berjalan. Namun kemudian masyarakat ini harus menanggungnya. Perubahan iklim tidak tebang pilih, siapapun bisa merasakan dampaknya. Cukup ironi, bagaimana masyarakat yang harmoni dengan alam justru berada di garis terdepan menghadapi bencana model baru umat manusia.

Kelembapan udara tropis yang tinggi serta udara yang cukup panas mampu menjadi alasan hujan es turun di daerah tropis. Setelah kemarau panjang, pada bulan Juli hingga Oktober sudah hal yang lumrah hujan es mengguyur Papua. Namun, pemanasan global mampu membuat setiap komponen alam berubah ekstrim sedemikian rupa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hujan es yang seharusnya normal itu berubah mengganas. Membekukan tanah dan tanaman-tanaman warganya.

Panen umbi-umbian dan sayuran dipastikan gagal. Makanan pokok langka dijumpai dan bencana kelaparan tidak lagi bisa dihindari.

* * *

 **Trouble Volunteer**

 **By : Oryza Scarlett**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Kategori : Oneshot**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru**

 **Fandom : Naruto**

 **Naruto's Birthday dan Bantuan Sosial**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : mengandung unsur boyslove (Gay/homo) dan terdapat sex scene**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak bermaksud mendiskreditkan suku, golongan, atau siapapun dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kisimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.**

* * *

Tokyo, Jepang

Pergumulan itu berlangsung riuh. Mempertontonkan dua insan yang begitu polos. Saling menempel, merasai setiap gesekan yang menimbulkan candu. Desahan-desahan pun mengudara, membahasakan tubuh yang menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

"nghh... ah! Ah.. nhh.. Sa.. Sasuke.." pemuda yang berada di bawah mendesah dan merintih mencoba berbicara namun gagal sama sekali.

Dan pemuda lainnya yang berada di atas seolah mengerti, Ia menggeser sedikit posisinya, tangannya menarik salah satu tungkai lawan ke samping dan meletakkan yang lain pada pundaknya. Dengan lebih keras mereka menarikan persenggamaan. Terus menggali, melepaskan setiap tetes berahi hingga tak bersisa.

.

Klimaknya telah usai, Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar. Sebelum berbaring, ia membenarkan dulu posisi kaki pasangannya, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Sesaat setelah kepalanya menyentuh bantal, mata Sasuke memandang wajah androgini di depannya. Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut mata yang terpejam, meminta perhatian.

Mata biru sebening lautan memakunya, meminta jawaban, mengapa Ia tidak dibolehkan tidur setelah kegiatan yang melelahkan.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu... apakah kau ingin menikah denganku?" suara itu pelan namun cukup bisa didengar.

"kau sudah tau jawabannya Sasuke, aku belum merubahnya" Jawaban itu terdengar seolah permintaan sakral tersebut hanya angin lalu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti memintamu sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban yang ku inginkan"

"dan kau akan mendengar jawaban yang sama"

Alih-alih mendebat, tangan Sasuke merengkuh kekasihnya lebih mendekat. Memberi sinyal untuk segera tidur.

Hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani adalah minoritas, meskipun tidak melanggar hukum namun masyarakat masih memiliki norma. Norma yang mengadili mereka. Sasuke menduga alasan kepantasan yang membuat Naruto-kekasihnya selalu menolak lamarannya.

Namun kadang ia ragu, Naruto adalah tipe yang mengandalkan logika dan tidak terlalu memerdulikan pendapat orang lain yang tidak penting. Ia juga ingat, Kekasihnya itu pernah mengaku penganut liberal, jadi Naruto adalah seorang penjunjung tinggi kebebasan, salah satunya kebebasan dalam memilih orientasi seksual. Jadi jika mereka mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka kepada publik itu bukan masalah besar. Meskipun menerima hujatan dan pertentangan namun itu juga merupakan bagian dari _'kebebasan'_.

Bertahun mereka menjalin kasih, tidak cukup untuk Sasuke tau lebih jauh apa yang ada di dalam otak kekasihnya itu. Terkadang pemikiran Naruto terlalu simpel dan terkesan bodoh, namun itu seolah hanya kulit dan terdapat isi yang lebih rumit di dalamnya.

Menyerah dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke memilih tidur dan memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

" _HOLY SHIT_ , kotak besi terkutuk ini menghancurkan dataku!" jerit salah satu penghuni Laboratorium Ekofisiologi Tanaman. Kedua tangannya menggapai bagian dalam kotak. Berharap masih ada secuil yang tersisa. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, tangan tersebut ditarik keluar, dikibas-kibaskan panik. Umpatan kasar menyertainya.

"Kiba, berhenti memaki di lingkungan kampus, dan omong-omong kau telah merusak properti lab." Ucap seorang laboran yang kebetulan lewat dan telunjukkanya mengarah pada benda mati yang menjadi sumber masalah.

"Ini bukan salahku, benda itu memang sudah saatnya pensiun". Yang dipanggil Kiba membela diri.

"Oven itu tidak akan merubah tanamanmu menjadi abu gosok jika kau menggunakannya dengan benar".

"Huh? Memang bagaimana cara menggunakannya dengan benar? Apa aku harus memukulnya dulu?" menjawab sarkas, tangannya bersedekap. Terusik dengan ucapan lawan biacaranya.

"kau memasukkan bahan tanpa mengeluarkan bahan lainnya yang telah kering dan yang entah punya siapa, lalu dengan bodohnya kau tetap men- _setting_ temperatur dan _timer_ , dan _boom!_ terjadilah _over heating_ pada bahan pertama yang menimbulkan kebakaran lokal di dalam kotak besi tersebut lalu panasnya mengacaukan sensor _temperature control_." Kalimat ini diucapkan dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sambil berkacak pinggang Ia melanjutkan.

"aku harap kau bisa bertanggung jawab dan membayar ganti rugi, karena benda itu sekarang hanya seonggok besi tak berguna, dan aku butuh satu yang baru untuk menggantikannya".

Mata Kiba melotot, ia sudah cukup mendapat serangan jantung siang ini. Penelitiannya terancam kacau yang artinya juga merubah rencana yang telah disusunnya dengan susah payah. Semua mahasiswa pertanian tau bencana ini, kehilangan data pada salah satu fase dan kau harus mengulangnya dari awal. Atau kau hanya akan cukup puas dengan nilai D, standar minimum kelulusan.

Seolah belum cukup, ia masih direcoki dengan omong kosong ganti rugi? Kesabarannya tidak lolos uji, Kiba mulai berteriak.

Kakuzu si laboran hanya memutar mata malas dan pergi berlalu. meninggalkan kiba yang histeris dan meracau layaknya idiot.

Sebenarnya masih ada dua manusia lainnya di dalam ruangan. Kepala berbeda style melakukan aktivitasnyanya masing-masing tanpa terganggu sama sekali dengan keributan barusan. Pemuda berkuncir tinggi tampak tertidur pulas menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan gadis indigo berambut lurus panjang tergerai bersenandung pelan mendengarkan melodi dari _headset_ yang tersambung pada telinganya, di depannya terdapat alat-alat pecah belah dan kedua tanganya yang memakai sarung tangan karet sibuk menakar cairan dalam tabung kaca.

Bangunan tempat mereka berada terletak pada salah satu gedung fakultas pertanian lantai lima. Lantai dimana kau hanya akan menemukan jajaran laboratorium dikoroidornya. Di tempat ini ruh kegiatan para akademisi berada. Keringat dan otak di peras untuk dipersembahkan pada umat manusia. Mereka bagian terpenting peradaban, karena mengurusi hal krusial dari kaumnya. Masalah perut yang menjadi dasar kehidupan setiap spesies yang hidup di muka bumi.

Salah satu ruangan yang di sebut _plant ecophisiology laboratory_ itu cukup luas . Lantai marmernya putih mengkilap, di tengah ruangan terdapat meja-meja persegi panjang dengan keran dan wastafel di setiap ujungnya. Di setiap meja berdiri rak yang membelah meja menjadi dua bagian. Rak yang berguna untuk meletakkan tabung-tabung kaca dan benda lainnya. Pada sisi lain ruangan, di bawah jendela yang membingkai sepanjang sisi bangunan lab terdapat meja tanpa kaki yang menyatu dengan dinding. Di atas meja ini diletakkan alat-alat yang menunjang penelitian akademisi kampus.

Ruangan ini juga terhubung pada empat ruangan lainnya yaitu ruang asap, ruang arsip, kantor laboran, dan kantor profesor yang bertanggung jawab langsung terhadap laboratorium.

.

Pintu dari kayu oak terbuka, keluarlah sesosok laki-laki ramping memakai jas lab putih. Ia berjalan tanpa suara seperti seekor kucing. Langkahnya menuju lemari pendingin yang ada di pojok ruangan, meletakkan tabung kecil dalam rak pintu lemari itu.

"Apa Naruto kesini?" sosok itu melontarkan pertanyaan setelah menyingkirkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya selama seminggu ini." ucap Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba sudah berhenti bermonolog dan mendapatkan dirinya kembali.

Dialog tersebut tidak berlanjut, terinterupsi suara pintu yang berdecit. Kepala-kepala menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuka pintu. Yang baru dibicarakan memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Naruto aku punya kabar baik, pergilah keruanganku dan aku akan membaginya denganmu".

"Huh? Orochimaru Sensei, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun." Pemuda pirang memasang wajah curiga, sebelum benar-benar melakukan perintah sang Sensei, tanganya melepas sneakernya dan menggantinya dengan sandal lab.

.

Ruangan kecil itu cukup dingin. Naruto berjalan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mata birunya berkeliling, memperhatikan ruangan yang tidak asing lagi. File-file masih tertumpuk berantakan di sudut meja. Buku –buku tebal tersusun di dalam lemari kaca, mungkin satu-dua posisinya berpindah sejak terakhir naruto melihatnya. Di samping sofa tempat Ia duduk terdapat dispenser dengan air galon yang tinggal setengah.

Matanya bergulir ke atas, ia lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri melihat pajangan favorit profesornya. Di atas lemari rendah berjejer awetan ular dalam tabung kaca. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang separuh hidupnya berkutat dengan sel-sel tanaman bisa begitu mencitai ular. Lagi pula dimana kau bisa mendapatkan awetan ular yang sepertinya ilegal untuk diperjualbelikan itu. Senseinya memang terlampau unik.

Setelah bosan mengamati ruangan, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah file dari ranselnya. Bahan untuk diskusi dengan sang sensei diteliti ulang. Ia menandai beberapa halaman dengan bolpoin bertinta biru.

Cukup lama, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Sensei Orochimaru masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dengan banyak tumpukan file di atasnya. Naruto melihat senseinya mengambil beberapa kertas. Berbalik menuju Naruto, kertas tersebut di lemparkan di meja yang ada di depannya

"Ikutlah dalam ekspedisi itu, Naruto"

Tangan Naruto mengambi kertas yang ternyata adalah undangan dan sebuah lagi merupakan beberapa lembar formulir.

" Seperti yang kau baca, undangan itu memintaku memilih perwakilan dari orang kita untuk melihat langsung ke sana". Sensei melanjutkan.

"Apa kandidatnya hanya aku?"

"Ya, karena aku tau ini bagus untukmu, kau bisa melengkapi datamu, Naruto, lagipula siapa lagi memangnya yang mengambil topik perubahan iklim?"

" _well_ hanya aku yang mengambilnya, tapi mungkin sensei lupa, aku sudah selesai menulis disertasiku, jika aku menuruti sensei kelulusanku akan molor lagi". Kata Naruto mencoba menolak

Orochimaru menyilangkan kakinya "kau harus ingat bahwa kau calon dosen Naruto, jangan mengeluh, kau juga tau bahwa ini kesempatan langka. Mungkin tidak akan ada lagi peristiwa seperti yang terjadi pada suku Papua dalam waktu dekat."

"Jangan memojokkanku Sensei, aku akan bergabung jika disertasiku tidak ada yang berubah, maksudku data dari Papua adalah riset yang terpisah, _project_ yang lain dari penelitianku sebelumnya, terlalu banyak yang akan dirombak jika menggabungkannya." Kata Naruto, mencoba bernegosiasi. Karena Ia tidak mau mengacaukan jadwalnya ketika ia sudah cukup terlambat untuk mendapat gelar masternya.

"Cih mahasiswa zaman sekarang"

"Baiklah, masalah teknis di sana aku tidak tau sama sekali, misi dariku hanya kau mengambil setiap sampel dengan benar dan membawanya selamat sampai kembali ke Jepang."

" _Poor you_ Naruto, Senseimu hanya menghawatirkan sampel-sampel bodohnya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah melas dibuat-buat

Kegiatan ini tidak buruk juga, namun Naruto tidak tau sama sekali seperti apa Papua. Ia akan mencari taunya nanti "okey, aku akan berangkat, brosur ini mengatakan lusa keberangkatannya, woah... apa tidak terlalu cepet? Aku harus bergegas, segera _packing_ dan memberitahukan beberapa orang" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa bersemangat.

Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya " lupakan itu, kau bisa melakukannya belakangan, hari ini kau harus mengumpulkan alat-alat untuk mengambil sampel dan juga mengurus beberapa administrasi terkait proyek ini".

"urgh... itu bagian paling menyebalkan"

Naruto meneparkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana. Ia juga harus meminta izin dulu pada pacarnya. Naruto agak ragu apa Ia akan diizinkan. Mengingat Sasuke yang protektif, sedangkan ia berniat terbang ke pedalaman antah berantah.

"mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sasuke"

Nah baru saja dipikirkan.

"tiduk mungkin, ini bukan dunianya"

Naruto mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Uchiha Sasuke itu tipe yang dingin, jiwa sosialnya sudah mendekati kritis. Kegiatan amal yang diikutinya paling hanya kegiatan amal perusahaan miliknya, sebagai tamu terhormat yang diundang. Sasuke akan datang hanya untuk kepentingan pencitraan. Jadi Naruto tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk mengajak Sasuke menjadi relawan ditempat yang bermil- mil jauhnya dari Tokyo.

.

.

.

Tengah hari yang terik. Setelah makan siang dengan Sasuke, Naruto harus menghadiri _briefing_ dan persiapan untuk kegiatan sosialnya. Sasuke cukup tenang saat ia tadi meminta izin pergi dengan ragu-ragu. Apa pacarnya itu belum paham, Ia akan pergi mengemban misi sosial di pedalaman. Tidak ada yang tau pasti kondisi medan disana seperti apa.

Siapa sangka Sasuke dengan mudah mengiyakan tanpa mengintrogasinya. Tidak sesuai dengan prediksi Naruto, padahal Ia sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Dan lihatlah Sasuke seolah tidak peduli, dan itu membuat Naruto agak jengkel. Tapi sisi baiknya Naruto tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk berdebat dan mengeluarkan tenaga negatif.

Sekarang ia berada di depan gedung Akatsuki Foundation. Kakinya terburu-buru melangkah ke dalam, melewati _security pass_ dan memsuki _lift_ menuju lantai 11. Di sampingnya berdiri laki-laki berambut panjang yang cukup tinggi. Mereka saling diam hingga bunyi berdenting terdengar.

" _meeting room B_?"

"Huh?"

Naruto lambat merespon. Setelah yakin pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang lurus pemuda itu.

"Aku juga akan kesana... lewat sini" mereka berbelok ke kiri dan mendapai pintu dengan tulisan _meeting room_ B.

"Kurasa kau juga _volunteer_ , apa aku salah?"

"Tidak salah.. aku Neji"

"Naruto"

"Aku harap kita bisa menjadi rekan"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum membuka pintu dan bergabung dengan orang-orang dalam ruangan.

Naruto menggeser kursi sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia mendudukkan diri dan memperhatikan seseorang berambut jingga yang sedang berbicara di depan. Karena terlambat, ia tidak kebagian sesi perkenalan. Menurut Naruto orang di depan itu unik, berbicara penuh kharisma, mata yang tajam, dan seluruh bagian mukanya dipenuhi tindik-tindik berwarnan hitam. Apa dia seorang _punk_? Bertindik kan tidak perlu sebanyak itu.

Laki-laki di depan memberi cukup banyak informasi. Sekarang Naruto tidak lagi meraba-raba. Kegiatan yang akan diikutinya tergambar jelas di kepala pirangnya. Ada peran ganda yang harus dilakoni, sebagai relawan dan ada tugas khusus dari setiap instansi yang mengirim mereka. Tidak hanya untuk Naruto tetapi setiap orang di sini yang akan berangkat.

Lelaki bertindik terus menjelaskan masalah terkait teknis. Hingga slide terakhir yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Di layar terpampang logo-logo sponsor yang mendanai ekspedisi. Ada dua logo paling besar, logo kementrian dan Uchiha Petrokimia.

Uchiha, huh? Apa ini yang membuat Sasuke terlalu tenang. Mungkin Sasuke sudah mengetahui ekspedisi ini bahkan sebelum dirinya.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore pertemuan ini benar-benar selesai dan jadwal keberangkatan ke Indonesia adalah besok siang hari. Setidaknya Naruto masih mempunyai waktu untuk berkemas.

"Hai naruto jadi apa kau dokter atau mahasiswa?"

Baru saja Naruto akan beranjak, Namun pemuda yang ia kenal lewat perkenalan singkat sebelumnya mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Aku orang yang takut darah jika kau ingin tau"

"Haha.. jadi kau mahasiswa sepertiku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku dari Fakultas pertanian, Kau?"

"Aku mahasiswa antropologi tahun ketiga, aku ikut untuk kuliah praktek mandiriku"

"Terdengar bagus untukmu"

"Yeah, aku juga tidak menyangka akan terpilih mewakili universitasku, ini keren! ke pedalaman Papua? semua antropolog ingin kesana". Neji berbicara sangat antusias, mulutnya tidak lepas dari senyuman.

Tanpa ucapan mereka menjadi rekan. Obrolan semakin larut. Naruto sedikit bisa menilai, bahwa pemuda di depannya ini penuh ambisium dan pekerja keras. Naruto bersyukur setidaknya Ia menemukan patner yang cocok dengan dirinya selama kegiatan nanti.

Naruto akhirnya mengajak Neji keluar gedung dan pergi ke toko _outdoor_ terdekat. Naruto ingin berbelanja barang-barang lapang yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi ke Papua. Dan Neji orang yang tepat untuk membantunya memilih barang yang bagus.

"Musim ini banyak keluaran terbaru, khususnya alat-alat lapang seperti jaket, nesting atau pisau lipat. _But wait_ , Kau bilang tadi dulu waktu kuliah S1? Memangnya sudah lulus?" Neji melempar pertanyaan dengan terheran-heran.

"Aku memang belum lulus, tapi selangkah lagi akan lulus S2". Naruto terkekeh mendapati respon Neji yang menurutnya lucu.

"Demi dewa! Ku kira kau mahasiswa baru, wajahmu sedikit... err kau tau, _baby face_ mungkin" Kata Neji sedikit canggung.

"hanya jika dibandingkan dengan wajahmu"

"Wajahku tidak setua itu Senpai"

Naruto mengernyit "Neji panggil saja aku Naruto, Senpai tidak cocok denganku, apalagi kau yang memanggilnya" mereka berdua tertawa di bawah lampu temaram trotoar. Neji dan Naruto berjalan lurus, sekali-kali menghindari seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan.

.

.

.

Bandara Narita, Tokyo.

Semua tim yang berjumlah total 20, akan berangkat ke Indonesia dan bertemu langsung di bandara. Naruto datang lebih awal dan menemukan rombongannya yang menjad pusat perhatian karena tidak ada koper di sana. Setiap orang membawa carrier –tas gunung- sesuai kesepekatan. Sekilas mereka seperti rombongan penakhluk _seven summit_.

Naruto mendengus geli karena pemikirannya.

.

.

Semua sudah melakukan _chek in_ bagasi dan sekarang ada di ruang tunggu. Setiap orang menyibukkan diri masing-masing dengan mengobrol atau sekedar duduk santai. Begitu pun Naruto, Ia sibuk bercengkrama dengan Neji, teman barunya. Dan saat itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika semua orang begitu berisik tiba-tiba.

Bola matanya nyaris keluar. Di sana ia bisa melihat, seseorang yang seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke mari, seseorang yang seharusnya duduk manis dikantor atau memimpin rapat mingguannya.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Kasak-kusuk semakin santer. Tentu saja, seorang direktur cabang yang mendanai kegiatan mereka sedang berada di sini. Siapa yang tidak terkejut. Apalagi dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa.

Kemeja flanel merah marun membungkus badannya. Dalaman hitam polos terlihat pas mencetak otot dada dan perutnya. Sangat serasi di padukan dengan jeans belel biru pudar. Ketukan langkahnya terdengar mantap di balik sepatu lapang berwarna coklat. Kaca mata hitam bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Dan terakhir, rambut hitam yang agak panjang, yang biasanya menutupi sebagian matanya kini di kuncir ke belakang. Menambah kesan eksentrik.

 _Bah_ , ganteng _kali._

"Uchiha Sasuke, suatu kehormatan kau sendiri yang akan melepas keberangkatan kami"

Naruto tersentak, lamunannya buyar begitu mendengar seseorang menyapa pemuda yang mengalihkan dunianya. Kabuto, seorang dokter yang akan satu tim dengannya, kalau Naruto tidak salah mengingat.

"Dan dilihat dari pakaianmu, seleramu tidak buruk juga" dokter berambut abu-abu berkata sambil membenarkan kacamata bundarnya.

Sasuke mendengus "Apa profesi dokter begitu menyulitkanmu, dan sekarang kau beralih jadi pengamat fashion, Kabuto?"

"Kaca mata model terbaru yang kau pakai sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan"

"..."

"Ara~ cukup obrolan fashionnya, tuan-tuan tampan". Laki-laki bersurai pirang panjang menyela. Dengan gaya kemayu ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Semua mata memerhatikan tingkah polahnya.

"KEJUTAN~ Uchiha Sasuke salah satu donatur terbesar dalam kegiatan kita kali ini akan ikut bergabung menjadi _volunteer_ ".

"Mohon bantuannya" Sasuke berkata sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Semua orang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dan beberapa perempuan berteriak terlalu kencang. Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu sukses di usia mudanya, wajah tampan bak pangeran, memiliki kepedulian sosial yang tinggi. Wow... dunia dalam genggaman. Tidak heran banyak orang yang mengelu-elukannya.

"Dia sangat hebat bukan?" Neji berbisik di samping Naruto.

"Yeah, dia begitu pandai mengemas diri"

Mata biru Naruto mengawasi pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mata mereka bertemu.

'Kenapa kau di sini?'

'Untuk mengawasimu tentu saja'

Tatapan mata mereka berdialog tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Jakarta, Indonesia

Rombongan dijemput dan diantarkan ke penginapan. Melalui kaca mobil Naruto mengamati kota yang baru pertama kali Ia kunjungi. Kota metropolitan seperti Jakarta wajar jika sangat padat. Kemacetan tidak bisa di hindari, Naruto terlalu lelah dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur

.

.

Masih ada waktu di Jakarta hingga esok pagi. Makan malamnya, Naruto dan rombongan di undang makan malam ke gedung kantor Pemerhati Masyarakat Adat Indonesia (PMAI), LSM yang bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki Foundation dalam mengadakan ekspedisi bantuan sosial ke Papua.

Gedung di depan Naruto tidak seperti gedung kantor, terlihat seperti rumah dengan beberapa aksen tradisional. Saat masuk, Naruto takjub dengan aksen _vintage_ pada desain interior ruangan. Ada beberapa lukisan sureal, topeng – topeng yang di ukir dari kayu dan dinding yang penuh dengan hiasan kain bermotif.

Orang-orangnya sangat ramah. Satu persatu Naruto disalami dengan berjabat tangan. Jadi sepanjang penyambutan gigi naruto kering karena terlalu banyak menyengir, memperlihatkan seluruh gigi rapihnya. Sesekali menyapa dan berbasa-basi dengan bahasa inggris.

Setelah acara sambutan-sambutan. Acara makan malam di mulai. Jawa, orang Indonesia berambut keriting gondrong, yang naruto akui rambutnya itu sangat lucu dan keren, berdiri di sampingnya dan berbicara sangat ramah.

Jawa menjelaskan beberapa makanan yang ada di atas meja di depan naruto. Nasi goreng, rendang, sate, soto, dan lain-lainya. Beberapa sudah Naruto ketahui dari internet. Yang paling menarik bagi Naruto adalah kue-kue khas Indonesia yang juga disajikan di sana. Putu ayu, lemper, kelpon yang bulat-bulat hijau isi gula menjadi favorit Naruto, lalu kue yang dibungkus daun pisang, Naruto lupa namanya, ada banyak sekali. Dan Naruto mencoba semuanya hingga kekenyangan.

Naruto begitu menikmati jamuan hingga mengabaikan yang lainnya, kecuali Jawa yang sejak tadi mengikutinya karena hobi kuliner mirip Naruto. Mereka begitu nyambung soal makanan.

Setelah mulutnya tidak sanggup mengunyah. Naruto mulai memerhatikan sekitar. Dan Ia menyadari tatapan yang terus mengawasinya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang memegang gelas dan menatapnya tajam.

Naruto melengos. Ia masih memerankan Naruto yang tidak mengenal Sasuke.

.

.

Masih di Jakarta, rombongan akan berangkat ke Timika, Papua. Rombongan sekarang bertambah banyak, tambahan dari orang-orang Indonesia.

.

.

Timika, Papua, Indonesia

Pesawat mendarat di bandara Mozes Kilangan menjelang sore. Bandara tidak terlalu megah, namun cukup bersih dan nyaman. Dari bandara tim di jemput oleh truk militer angkatan darat langsung menuju penginapan.

Setiap orang naik dari belakang truk dengan susah payah karena terlalu tinggi. Naruto meletakkan kaki kirinya pada pijakan, saat kepalanya mendongak Ia menemukan Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Naruto. Hanya Naruto seorang. Semua orang cukup tau Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe yang repot-repot peduli terhadap orang lain apalagi masalah sepele seperti naik truk yang sedikit tinggi.

Naruto memilih duduk paling ujung belakang dekat pintu penahan. Dengan posisinya mata biru samudranya leluasa mengamati pemandangan di luar. Mengabaikan mulut yang sibuk kasak kusuk.

.

"Naruto apa kau bak-baik saja? wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat dari pada di pesawat tadi". Neji bertanya. Pemuda berambut lurus itu duduk di seberang Naruto.

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto menoleh. "Apa kau mabuk perjalanan?" Sasuke langsung mengecek kening Naruto, dan mendapati suhu yang lebih rendah dari tangannya.

Saat di pesawat tadi goncangan cukup parah karena cuaca buruk dan sekarang Naruto merasakan kepalanya berputar. Menelan ludah yang sedikit pait, bibirnya terbuka ingin merespon ucapan Sasuke. Sebelum perutnya bergejolak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lambung.

Untungnya... Neji di sana, tepat waktu mengadahkan kantong muntah _colongan_ dari pesawat.

.

.

.

Semesta memberkati. Cuaca hari ini sangat bersahabat. Ada tiga distrik yang membutuhkan bantuan, sehingga tim besar di pecah rata per lokasi.

Naruto di tempatkan di Distrik Arambame, terletak di wilayah utara. Untuk mencapai daerah tersebut jalur udara merupakan satu-satunya opsi menuju lokasi. Distrik Arambame terbentengi gunung-gunung tinggi yang tidak tertembus transportasi darat maupun air.

Karena landasan pacu tiap distrik pendek, hanya pesawat kecil yang bisa terbang. Pesawat Pillatus Porter, dengan kapasitas angkut maksimal 800 kg, tipe yang akan naruto tumpangi.

Penerbangan ke Distrik Arambame hanya mengangkut muatan manusia dan sedikit barang. Semua logistik dan bantuan telah didistribusikan minggu sebelumnya secara betahap ketika cuaca mendukung. Banyak pihak yang terlibat seperti pemerintah daerah,dinas sosial, tentara, dan perusahaan tambang.

.

.

Naruto duduk di samping jendela. Ia tak lupa menyumpalkan kapas pada kedua lubang telinganya. Sasuke duduk di tengah dan berarti di sampingnya, sementara paling ujung ada Jawa, si pemuda Indonsia.

Selama perjalanan Jawa sangat antusias menceritakan Papua. Dari manusianya, alamnya, hingga konflik-konflik kelompok separatis. Sepertinya Jawa memang sudah beberapa kali menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau burung ini. Sementara Sasuke, Ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Naruto merasa prihatin mendengar obrolan satu arah itu.

"Hei Naruto, apa yang kau lihat? Permadani hijau tak berujung, huh?" tiba-tiba Jawa mengajaknya bicara. Sebagian teriakannya termakan deru suara mesin.

"Yeah, Hutan tropis memang yang terbaik"

"Kau tau, banyak lelucon aneh tentang papua,kau mau dengar salah satunya, katanya jika pesawat ini terjatuh dan menghilang, bahkan tuhan pun tidak akan tau keberadaanya". Jawa tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Sangat lucu" Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan murung begitu, aku mengatakanya hanya agar kau tidak terlalu tegang".

Setelahnya tidak ada yang bersuara. Entah karena situasi berubah sedikit canggung atau sadar bahwa ngobrol bukan pilihan bijak di tengah suara mesin yang merongrong telinga.

Selama sisa perjalanan Naurto memejamkan mata, merasakan beberapa goncangan. Ia juga merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kirinya sejak mereka duduk, di balik jaket biru tua Sasuke, sesekali tangan itu mengelus atau meremat jarinya. Tidak ada yang tau diam-diam ada yang suka cari kesempatan, bahkan Jawa yang duduk di sebelah mereka.

.

.

.

Distrik Arambame, Papua, Indonesia

Matahari memancarkan cahayanya tanpa malu-malu. Panas seharusnya menyengat, namun udara dan angin gunung menyamarkannya.

Turun dari pesawat Naruto mengeratkan jaket parasut yang ia kenakan. Pundak yang menahan _carrier_ 50 liter tampak kepayahan, buru-buru tangan berkulit tan menarik _hip belt_ tas yang menjuntai di kedua sisi tubuh dan menyatukannya melingkari perut. Sehingga sebagian berat carrier di belakang punggungnya tertahan oleh kedua pinggulnya.

Dalam tim Jepangnya kali ini hanya ada 6 orang termasuk Naruto. Profesi dokter diwakili Kabuto dan Sakura, dari Akatsuki Foundation ada Deidara, dan Neji sang antropolog.

Satu lagi yang tidak masuk hitungan, Uchiha Sasuke yang menurut Naruto keberadaannya tidak berguna kecuali wajah tampannya sebagai pemanis tim yang kadang-kadang memang diperlukan. Seperti saat ini, mereka disambut baik oleh petinggi distrik. Sang kepala distrik langsung menyalami Sasuke, yang secara sepihak melabelinya sebagai ketua rombongan. Tidak ada yang keberatan tentu saja, karena merasa terbebas dari acara basa-basi menjelaskan ini-itu.

.

Selama empat hari mereka disibukkan dengan pembagian logistik yang tersisa dan pengecekkan kesehatan warga. Cuaca yang ekstrim dan kelaparan bukan kombinasi yang baik. Banyak warga yang terserang diare dan penyakit pencernaan lainnya. Dokter yang paling sibuk disini, sementara Neji dan Jawa pergi mengunjungi tetua-tetua desa.

Setelah kesibukan agak longgar, Naruto pergi ke lahan pertanian dengan Sasuke, yang sekarang berperan sebagai asisten penelitiannya, dan dua warga lokal, serta Tio orang dari PMAI sebagai penerjemah.

Tidak ada yang tersisa, semua tanaman membusuk akibat anomali lingkungan yang cukup ekstrim. Bahkan rumput-rumput dan tumbuhan di sekitar tampak merana dan melayu. Serangan cuaca buruk terlalu cepat hingga tak memberi kesempatan tamanan untuk beradaptasi.

"Dobe, kenapa aku yang haru membawa alat-alatmu ini?"

"karena saat ini kau asisten"

"yap tepat sekali, aku asisten, dan bukan seorang porter."

"Jangan cerewet sasuke, malulah sama otot bisepmu itu"

"oh.. jadi kau tidak punya otot bisep?"

"Aku punya"

"terus apa kau malu?'

"itu tidak berlaku terhadapku, karena posisi kita berbeda"

"iya, tentu saja, kau di bawah dan aku di atas"

"lain kali akan ku tunjukkan kemampuanku berada di atas."

"atas mana?"

Obrolan tidak bermutu mengiringi perjalanan menuju ladang. Mulut tidak berhenti adu argumen sedangkan kaki sibuk memilih pijakan yang pas agar tak tergelincir. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak menyadari sepanjang jalan mereka memang berdebat namun senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibir mereka. Kebahagiaan tak perlu muluk-muluk, cukup momen kecil seperti ini yang sangat jarang didapatkan di tengah kesibukan kota yang tidak pernah tidur- Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan-pelan. Dirinya mengekori seseorang berkulit hitam yang sibuk membuka jalur dengan parangnya. Berkali-kali Naruto harus berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mudah tangan hitam kokoh menebas ranting dan tumbuhan semak yang cukup tebal, jemarinya licah menyingkirkan liana yang menyulur kesembarang ruang. Dan kaki itu, yang tanpa alas melangkah mantap melibas lantai hutan tanpa ragu.

Sekarang mereka –tim yang lebih kecil- sedang membelah hutan menuju tempat salah satu suku berdiam. Suku yang tercatat masuk wilayah Distrik Arambame. Dari pusat distrik letaknya ke arah utara yang terhalangi bukit yang cukup tinggi. Untuk mencapai kesana satu-satunya cara hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Tim yang diketuai salah satu orang lokal itu memilih jalan memutar memotong punggungan dari barat. Meskipun agak lama, setidaknya medan tidak terlalu sulit.

Setelah berjalan 8 jam tanpa berhenti akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan makan siang sebentar. Naruto lansung mendudukan diri di bawah pohon. Punggungnya yang masih melekat _carrier_ ia senderkan pada banir pohon dan langsung melepas _hip belt_ dan _chest belt_ serta melonggarkan tali tas yang mencengkeram erat pundaknya. Naruto merasa sakit di sekujur badan terutama pada kaki. Kaosnya juga telah basah oleh keringat.

Sambil merilekskan badan, iris safir Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang menghisap nikotin bersama Papa Nanambe – ketua tim dan satu orang lokal lainnya. Ini pertama kali Naruto melihat kekasihnya itu merokok. Sasuke terlihat _manly_ dan seperti orang lain. selama ini Sasuke adalah pebisnis muda yang selalu rapi dengan setelan jas mahal. Tapi di sini, dengan _style_ yang sepenuhnya berbeda, ia terlihat jadi sedikit _badass_.

Dan di samping Naruto ada kabuto yang wajahnya sangat merah sekaligus pucat. Kegiatan _outdoor_ sama sekali tidak cocok sengan lelaki berkaca mata itu. Deidara pun sama, matanya terpejam dan bahkan mulutnya yang biasa mengoceh itu hanya terdiam.

Sedangkan Jawa, seolah menerobos hutan itu semacam _hang out_ akhir pekan. Tanpa sibuk melemaskan otot, si gondrong keriting sudah asyik pada dunianya. Ia memanjat pohon setengah tumbang dan berteriak seperti anak kecil.

Tim kecil ini hanya ada 10 orang yang separuhnya adalah orang lokal dan tiga diantaranya porter yang membawa alat-alat tim.

.

Melanjutkan perjalanan yang masih setengah. Semua tim mengular menyusuri jalan setapak dadakan. Kali ini ada Sasuke di depannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu akan berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto jika dibutuhkan atau menahan ranting dan membiarkan Naruto lewat duluan.

Perjalanan yang seperti selamanya itu harus ditunda saat malam turun. Mereka membangun _shelter_ sementara untuk bermalam.

.

.

Setelah bosan dikelilingi vegetasi yang begitu rapat, akhirnya tim tiba di tempat yang lapang- tempat tujuan. Terlihat rumah-rumah kecil pendek beratap daun-daun sempit yang mengering. Di tengah ada meja perapian terbuka yang masih membumbungkan asap. Kesan pedalamannya sangat kental.

Apalagi setelah muncul orang-orang dengan coretan putih tebal di wajah dan hampr seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sapi, hidung mereka tercucuk tindik lingkaran. Mahkota dari bulu-bulu burung sangat cantik menjulang di kepala. Sementara dilehernya melingkar kalung yang bermanik gigi-gigi binatang buas. Sangar namun eksotis pada saat bersamaan.

Orang berkulit hitam di sini lebih pendek namun bahunya lebih lebar daripada yang Naruto lihat ketika masih di Timika. Tidak ada kain yang melakat pada tubuh mereka. Hanya rumbai-rumbai yang menutupi bagian bawah. Dan wanitanya sebagian bertelanjang dada atau menutupinya dengan lilitan-lilitan melingkar yang disatukan.

.

Kepala suku menemui tamunya. Mahkota bulu yang Ia pakai lebih panjang dan tebal- menunjukkan strata tertinggi dalam suku. Di sampingnya duduk seorang wanita yang bermata tajam, di kedua tangannya melingkar puluhan gelang yang akan bergemerincing ketika pemakainya bergerak.

Cukup lama Papa Nanambe menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan tim. Hingga kepala suku dan orang-orangnya menatap setiap orang dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi yang kontras dengan kulit mereka. Kedatangan orang asing kali ini diterima dengan baik.

.

.

Naruto berjengit merasakan dingin yang menyengat ketika kaki kirinya menyentuh permukaan air. Pelan-pelan ia membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air. Berendam pada pagi hari yang dingin tidaklah buruk. Setiap kulitnya merasakan aliran air yang masih murni. Telinganya mendengar musik alam dari makhluk-makhluk diurnal yang menyapa pagi. Untuk sekali saja, Naruto merasa sangat hidup.

"Jangan tidur disini dobe, nanti _kappa_ akan menenggelamkanmu" Sasuke bergabung dan tangannya usil bermain air.

"Memang kau pikir kita dimana,- Hei... berhenti mebuat rambutku basah teme"

"Sudah nyebur kenapa gak basah sekalian?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan begitu Naruto memasang wajah cemberut "Naruto, gosok punggungku" tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sasuke langsung menyamankan diri di depan Naruto.

Di belakang Naruto terdengar bunyi jatuh ke air cukup keras dan tiba-tiba menyembul satu entitas di samping Naruto. Jawa dengan rambutnya yang tidak lagi keriting karena basah menyengir lebar.

"Wah acara gosok punnggung orang jepang" kata Jawa dengan mata berkilat "Naruto biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu"

Jawa akan beringsut mendekat ke Naruto, namun diurungkan. Ia merinding, ada mata yang mendelik siap menerkam.

Memahami situasi, Naruto menghentikan acara gosok-gosoknya. Tubuh yang agak menggigil ia sandarkan pada batu kali di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau sungguh gak asik" Naruto protes

"Haha... aku tau ada sesuatu diatara kalian" Jawa mengangkat tangan, memberi gesture kutip pada kata sesuatu.

"bagus jadi kau tau bagaimana harus bersikap" kata Sasuke angkuh.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala

"ngomong-ngmong apa kalian tidak merasa kepala suku berubah sedikit ketus dan tidak bersahabat?"

"tidak" jawab Naruto dan Jawa bersamaan.

"sebenarnya Sasuke, itu hanya berlaku terhadapmu, memangnya kau tidak merasa setiap kepala suku melihatmu seperti melihat lawan untuk bertarung, menurutku beliau sangat bernafsu mengajakmu duel, aku yakin itu." Jawa menyampaikan analisis abalnya.

"pfftt... tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi masalah utamanya bukan itu, tapi wanitanya"

Kedua pasang mata menatap Naruto tertarik. Penasaran kelanjutan kalimat ambigunya.

"Istrinya kepala suku selalu menatapmu dengan penuh damba Sasuke. Ck dasar tidak peka. Dan jelas kepala suku tidak menyukainya"

"Ah benar kata Naruto, dia sangat perhatian sama kau Sas" Jawa menambahkan.

"Jadi ini salah wajah tampanku?"

Naruto dan Jawa memasang mimik aneh. Jijik dengan kalimat narsis Uchiha.

.

.

.

Acara _farewell party_ diadakan malam ini untuk melepas kepulangan tim. Semua orang mengelilingi perapian menunggu babi panggang dan ubi bakar spesial. Nyanyian khas suku didendangkan seirama dengan tarian tangan dan kaki. Semua menikmati dalam riang di bawah temaram purnama.

Sasuke menatap api yang menjilat-jilat. Baranya sesekali memercik dan beradu. Dalam kegusaran Ia menyesap rokok tanpa filter dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan. Otaknya memutar kejadian yang dilaluinya dalam seharian ini. Setelah acara gosipnya di sungai, Sasuke mencoba lebih peka pada setiap interaksi. Dan ia menyadari jika beberapa perempuan terlebih istri kepala suku berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

Puncaknya, setelah Sasuke membantu membawakan keranjang sang wanita nomor satu. Ia diseret langsung oleh kepala suku, ditegur dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, dan berakhir tombak yang menghunus ke dadanya- peringatan terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan deru nafasnya memburu seiring otot kakinya yang terforsir untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Tangan pucat Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat. Menyelinap diantara pepohonan dan semak belukar. Tidak dipedulikan daun-daun dan ranting yang menampar mukanya.

Menjauh sebisa mungkin, Sasuke dengan langkah lebar benar-benar menyeretnya. _Literally_. Saat sepatunya tersangkut, lututnya tidak akan menyentuh tanah karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menariknya.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Pagi yang normal berubah tegang. Naruto masih ingat Ia di dalam hutan, dan melenguh saat lidah Sasuke membelai mulutnya. Namun aktivitas itu terhenti saat seorang wanita- istri kepala suku- terpekik dan dengan cepat berbalik dan menjauh. Seharusnya bukan masalah besar, kan? Tapi Naruto mendapati wajah pucat Sasuke yang menatap kosong ke arah wanita tadi menghilang. Dan sedetik kemudian tanpa suara Sasuke buru-buru menariknya ke arah desa.

Saat sudah memasuki desa, Naruto berjalan pelan di belakang Sasuke. Ia melihat timnya sedang berkemas. Tidak jauh darinya, ada Jawa yang kesulitan melipat _flysheet_ dan Kabuto yang mengecek alat-alat medisnya.

Masih normal sebelum beberapa orang yang dikomando kepala suku bergerak ke arah mereka. Naruto masih tidak mengerti, ia melihat Sasuke menggendong kerilnya dengan tergesa. Kelompok tadi bersorak garang, sehingga semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

Naruto bersumpah tombak itu di bidik ke arah Sasuke agar menembus jantungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menghindar dan menariknya kembali ke dalam hutan. Ujung mata Naruto sempat melirik mata tombak yang seharusnya mengoyak Sasuke tertancap pada pohon. Selanjutnya, inilah keadaan mereka. Lari terbirit-birit menghindari amukan sang kepala suku.

.

.

.

Keberuntungan masih menyertai Naruto dan Sasuke. Berjam-jam mereka dalam persembunyian. Duduk dalam diam dengan setengah badan terendam aliran air sungai. Tangan yang saling bertautan erat menguatkan satu sama lain. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Tubuhnya menggigil dan mati rasa. Mata birunya melirik ke atas, berdoa agar batu besar di atasnya yang mungkin sudah dalam posisi diam puluhan tahun tidak bergeser dan menimpa mereka.

"Ayo bergerak" Sasuke memecah kesunyian.

Naruto hanya bergumam dan mengikuti Sasuke menyusuri sungai.

.

.

.

"Teme apa kau idiot"

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang memburu mereka di belakang akhirnya Naruto buka suara, melayangkan protes.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau menyeretku dalam masalahmu"

"Hn"

"Mereka hanya menandaimu!"

"Hn"

"Berhenti bergumam tuan Hn-man. Harusnya kau lari sendirian saja. Kenapa nasibku sangat menyedihkan. dan sebentar lagi malam. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari dua manusia yang tersesat di belantara..."

"Mungkin kita akan menjadi makan malam fauna nokturnal"

"Diam kau teme!"

"Baiklah, cukup mengocehnya dobe, sekarang kita periksa ada apa di dalam ranselku"

"Sebaiknya ada sesuatu yang bisa kutelan, aku sangat kelaparan teme, aku tidak ingin dalam kondisi menyedihkan saat jadi santapan anaconda nanti, dan sepatuku sangat lembab, bagaimana kalau aku terkena kutu air? Ini tidak.."

Keluhan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Itu bibirnya Sasuke yang seenaknya mencuri ciumannya. Hanya lumatan ringan.

"Tidak ada anaconda di sini, dan kita akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku"

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti untuk mengatasi kekacauan ini?"

"Kita hanya perlu menghadapinya dan meminta maaf, lagipula dengan berita sensasional kita seluruh dunia akan melihat Papua dan kondisinya"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengacak rambut pirang pacarnya itu, sebelum berpaling mengecek satu-satunya tas yang ada di sana.

Tas keril milik sasuke seperti kantong doraemon, setidaknya untuk siatuasi sekarang. Entah kemana barang-barang pribadi milik Sasuke yang seharusnya memenuhi tas tersebut. Tapi seolah insting bertahan hidup sasuke aktif maksimal, keril itu justru berisi hal-hal yang mereka butuhkan. _Sleeping bag, hammock_ , satu set trangia dan spirtusnya, pisau lipat, pakaian kering, dan setengahnya ada makanan siap makan maupun setengah jadi- bir, sereal _sachet_ , makerel kaleng, dan semacamnya.

.

Setidaknya ada cahaya bulan yang menerobos sela-sela kanopi hutan. Meskipun tidak berbeda nyata, kepekatan malam masih begitu merajai. Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan dengan bantuan _headlamp_ yang dinyalakan dalam mode led merah. Hingga dini hari, mereka memutuskan beristirahat dengan gantian shift.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bangun"

"..."

Pemuda yang di bangunkan tidak terusik. Terlalu nyaman bergelung di dalam hammock.

Kecup

Kecup

Kecup

"Berhenti mengendus mukaku teme~"

"Maka cepatlah bangun dan makan sarapanmu"

Dengan nyawa yanng belum penuh Naruto turun dari hammock dan nyaris terjungkal. Aroma masakan kaleng menguar memenuhi inderanya. Seketika rasa kantuk hilang. Perutnya minta di isi.

"Oatmeal dan makarel tomat, huh? Menu yang tidak biasa"

"Rasanya tidak begitu buruk"

"Seperti aku punya pilihan saja". Naruto menelan semua sarapannya tanpa protes.

.

"Sasuke apa menurutmu mereka masih mengejar kita?"

"Tidak, suku yang mengejar kita tidak akan pergi ke pantai"

"Ohya? Tapi kita tidak sedang berada di pantai jika kau lupa Sasuke"

"Sekarang tidak, tapi **akan** "

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku bisa mencium aroma garam dari sini"

" _Bullshit_ "

Naruto tidak mendebat lagi. Dari awal dirinya sudah pasrah. Takdir yang sudah menunggunya akan Ia terima dengan lapang dada. Semua skenario juga sudah ia bayangkan. Mati di patok viper, Hipotermia, menjadi mayat dan membusuk di lantai hutan, atau membentuk peradaban baru berdua dengan Sasuke. Apapun asal sama Sasuke. Ia percaya dengan kekasihnya itu

.

Saat menjelang sore perlahan mereka memasuki formasi vegetasi hutan yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Tidak lagi ditemukan pohon berdiameter kelewat besar. Banyak tumbuhan berkayu yang merambat ke segala arah. Semak dan herba bisa ditemui dimanapun. Samar-samar suara ombak terdengar dari kejauhan.

.

Suara gulungan ombak terdengar sangat nyata. Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Ingin segera membuktikan apa yang didengar oleh telinganya.

Naruto melihat warna itu, yang sama dengan matanya diantara pepohonan. Sedikit lagi. Ia melewati ranting terakhir yang menghalanginya. Di sana, hamparan milyaran kubik air asin terlihat.

Dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat ia melepaskan sepatu baunya. Kaki telanjangnya berpijak di atas pasir. Ia rentangkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan ombak menyapu kaki dan semilir angin membelai rambut pirangnya. Angin yang tidak menyentuhnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir dan sangat ia rindukan.

Ia membuka matanya pelan. Laut di depannya sangat menakjubkan, terbaik yang pernah ia saksikan. Gradasi warna biru dan tosca begitu memukau. Keajaiban yang dipersembahkan oleh alam.

Setelah puas, Naruto berbalik menghadap sasuke yang telah menjatuhkan kerilnya. Tanpa sungkan ia berlari dan menubruk Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Sasuke ini sangat keren- _ttebayo_ "

"Berterimakasihlah pada hidungku yang telah menunjukkan kita jalan"

Naruto terkekeh geli. Ia mendorong Sasuke hingga telentang. Dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Sasuke. "Terima kasih hidung Sasuke"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan sekarang Naruto ada dipangkuannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung kemejanya.

"Naruto, menikahlah denganku"

Naruto mengerang "Tidak sekarang Sasuke, merusak suasana saja"

Tanpa persetujuan, Sasuke meraih jemari Naruto dan menyelipkan cincin anyaman berwarna coklat pada jari manis.

"Kau dapat cincin darimana?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengamati jarinya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, Papa Nanambe yang mengajariku"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan menaatap lurus ke arah mata biru Naruto.

"Jadi apa jawabannya?"

"..."

Jari Sasuke mengetuk dahi Naruto berniat menghilangkan kernyitannya.

"berhenti berpikir rumit Naruto, apa yang kau takutkan? Berbicaralah, jujur padaku, di sini hanya ada kita, pohon, laut, dan pasir-pasir ini. tidak ada tembok-tembok yang bisa mendengar, tidak juga masyarakat yang men- _judge_. Jadi katakanlah apa yang ada dikepalamu."

Wajah naruto semakin menunjukkan raut kebingungan.

"Memang apa yang kutakutkan selama ini Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan"

"Tentang hubungan kita dan pernikahan"

" _Well_ aku kira kita cukup hanya berhubungan di belakang, kupikir kau justru senang dan tidak keberatan"

"Aku keberatan, selama ini aku melamarmu dan kau menolaknya"

"Apakah selama ini... itu serius?" Naruto berucap agak ragu

"Tentu saja dobe, untuk apa aku bercanda masalah seperti itu?"

"Kau selalu mengatakannya setelah kita melakukan seks, aku pikir itu hanya ungkapan agar.. err kau tau semacam rasa bersalah terhadapku, jadi aku mengabaikannya karena terlalu lelah juga, dan kau tidak pernah mendebat dan memaksaku, seolah itu membenarkan apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Jadi kau menolakku bukan karena takut omongan orang atau takut akan mempersulit karirmu?"

"Aku akan menerimamu jika tau kau serius, Sasuke... dan yang seharusnya tidak memperumit pikiran itu adalah kau, cobalah untuk menunjukkan kata hatimu dengan benar. Dari awal kita menjalin hubungan sudah sepakat bahwa semua tentang aku dan kau, tidak perlu orang lain tau apalagi menilai. Jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk berbicara, tunjukkan padaku, dengan benar, tanpa ditutup-tutupi."

Sasuke mengghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah, awalnya aku cukup puas dengan hubungan rahasia kita, tapi semakin lama aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ingin memilikimu, meng-klaim dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kita adalah pasangan, agar tidak ada yang mendekatimu lagi, agar aku tidak gila memikirkanmu sedang didekati siapa saat kita tidak bersama, dan kita menikah agar aku bisa menandaimu tidak hanya dengan _hickey_ tapi juga dengan sesuatu yang sah secara hukum."

Naruto melongo mendengar curahan hati Sasuke yang menurutnya agak irrasional. Namun segera Ia merasakan kehangatan saat tubuh yang lebih besar itu memeluknya.

"Jadi.. kapan kita menikah?" Naruto berbicara setengah bergumam. Kepalanya yang menempel di dada Sasuke merasakan detak yang lebih cepat saat kata itu terucap.

"Secepatnya dear dan selamat ulang tahun" Sasuke menyeringai. Ia melumat bibir Naruto, membawanya pada ciuman dalam. Matanya terpejam menikmati perasaan yang meluap-luap. Dirasakannya tangan yang mendekap dan meremas rambut bagian belakang. Tangan miliknya juga tidak ingin diam, di balik kaos jingga meraba-raba kulit yan sensitif.

Tautan bibir terlepas. Dengan desah terengah, Naruto menarik keatas kaosnya dan Sasuke membantunya hingga tanggal. Sekali lagi, Sasuke terdorong hingga rebah. Kabut nafsu telah menguasai dua manusia yang saling mendominasi menunjukkan keagresifannya.

.

"Dobe berdirilah"

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Bingung kenapa dirinya harus berdiri.

"Aku tidak ingin kita berlumuran pasir" Sasuke berbisik seduktif. Tanpa menunggu Naruto mencerna ucapannya. Ia menggiring Naruto ke arah pohon kelapa terdekat.

"Ne~ Naruto aku akan memberikan kado yang tak terlupakan"

Tangan Naruto mencengkeram permukaan pohon yang kasar. Dibelakangnya Sasuke menempel tanpa jarak. Menggodanya dan berusaha melucuti celana hingga tak bersisa.

"Nghh.." Naruto melenguh saat benda lunak menjilati telinganya.

"Nikmatilah Naruto, kapan lagi kita bisa _threesome_ dengan pohon kelapa" Sasuke terus menggoda.

"Mmnh... tapi a-aku tidak tau caranya mencumbu pohon kelapa teme~"

Sasuke mencengkeram rahang Naruto menyamping dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Menghentikan segala racauan absurd di tengah percumbuan. Hingga celana itu tersingkir dan sebelah tangan Sasuke sibuk memberi rangsangan pada penis pemuda di depannya. Dan dapat dirasakannya tubuh itu bergetar, semakin terangsang dan tak berdaya.

Waktu bergulir. Matahari terbenam keperaduannya. Warna malam segera hadir seiring perubahan arah angin.

Tempat ini menjadi saksi dua manusia yang saling _'telanjang'_. Tanpa malu menunjukkan setiap sisi raga dan hatinya.

 **_TAMAT_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE~**

 **Koran Harian, Lampu Neon**

Bermain Api dengan Kepala Suku, Pasangan Gay di Buru oleh Suku Pedalaman Papua Hingga ke Pantai, Untung Bisa Kabur!

 **Tokyo Times**

Dua Warga Jepang Hilang di Pedalaman Papua saat Menjalankan Tugas

 **Koran Harian, JJN**

Bungsu Uchiha, Salah Satu Pewaris Uchiha Petrokimia mengadakan Konferensi Pers

 **Rosemary Magazine**

Pewaris Uchiha Mengakui Memiliki Orientasi Seksual yang Menyimpang

 **KLJ News**

Jepang Meminta Maaf kepada Indonesia Terkait Insiden di Pedalaman Papua

 **Dango Hot Gossip**

Tanggal Sudah ditetapkan, Bungsu Uchiha dan Kekasih Lelakinya akan Menikah pada Akhir Bulan

.

.

.

Naruto menekan tombol angka lima, sekarang Ia berada di dalam lift dengan beberapa orang. Jaket hoodie menutupi rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, dan sebagian mukannya tertutupi masker. Setelah beberapa hari nama Naruto tercatut pada _headline_ berita _online_ maupun _offline,_ Ia enggan menunjukkan mukanya di tempat umum.

Saat suara lift berdenting, ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya melewati dua ruangan menuju laboratorium Ekofisiologi Tanaman. Berharap Orochimaru Sensei ada di ruangan karena Ia tidak membuat janji.

Laboratorium sepi, hanya ada Hinata dengan dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ingin menarik perhatian Hinata, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya diam-diam. Hingga di depan pintu kantor sang sensei, ia mendengar suara yang familiar. Sasuke memang berhubungan baik dengan Orochimaru Sensei. Selain karena alumni kampus, perusahaan petrokimia miliknya sering mengadakan kerjasama dan proyek bersama. Jadi Naruto tidak heran akan menemui Sasuke di dalam lab nya.

"Bukannya kau hanya akan tersesat bersama Naruto, dan tidak ada drama picisan di sana Sasuke, Wow...tapi sensasimu sangat menghibur"

"Itu di luar prediksi, tapi cukup berguna untuk memuluskan rencana"

"Naru-chan pasti akan marah padaku, jika tau aku mengirimnya ke Papua dengan maksud tersembunyi"

Telinga naruto yang menempel pada pintu kayu berkedut. Tangan tanpa sengaja terkepal. Bertahun mengenal Sasuke dan sifat liciknya, Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan benang merah setiap kejadian pada bulan Oktober ini. Dan tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun tenaga. Kaki kiri menendang pintu yang tidak bersalah

"Teme~ bukankah sudah tidak ada rahasia di antara kita?"

Ruangan mendadak sunyi, menyisakan senyum 'manis' Naruto dan wajah pucat dua pria lainnya.

 **Owari~**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi cerita ini tidak bermaksud mendiskreditkan suku, golongan, atau siapapun. Semua yang saya tulis tentang Papua, nama distrik, kebiasaan suku, bahkan pernak-pernik yang mereka pakai semua hanya murni karangan belaka.**

* * *

Note

Re-post dari wattpad ( Oryzascarlett), untuk event ulang taun nya Naruto :)

 _And~_

 _Please give me your mind about this story (writing, plot, character, etc)_


End file.
